<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck With You by revekingdom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202910">Stuck With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/revekingdom/pseuds/revekingdom'>revekingdom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/revekingdom/pseuds/revekingdom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeri has a Christmas surprise for her brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXO on Ice Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuck With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>present#6: What a lovely way to spend christmas; locked in a room with your ex.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Seriously last minute, Yeri. You might be breaking a new record this year. It's Christmas morning for god's sake.”</p><p> </p><p>When his younger sister dragged him out of bed offensively early, Minseok thought there must be some real emergency to tend to.</p><p> </p><p>But he was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Very wrong.</p><p> </p><p>The reason he was awake at 6am and digging through their family cafe’s kitchen was because Yeri so brilliantly figured that this would be the best place to choose a gift for their Mom, having forgotten to get anything at all when she came home for holiday break this week.</p><p> </p><p>“In my defense, I am a very busy college student. You know how crazy senior year can be. I completely forgot so it’s lucky I woke up remembering at all today. Besides, last minute gifts are the best gifts! It’s the pressure and rush of spontaneity that always leads me to the perfect selection.”</p><p> </p><p>His brows furrowed in disbelief. “You call these,” Min held her chosen gifts to eye level, “the perfect selection?”</p><p> </p><p>The flimsy paper coffee strainers were in fact deemed too cheap to be of any proper use by Papa Kim ---- which was probably why they had found it lying hidden away underneath the counter cupboards. He prided himself on running the cafe with quality products.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Mom ran out of drip yesterday morning, so I’m sure she’ll appreciate even this. Now, can you grab the wrapping paper for me? There’s some I left here last year in the storage closet.”</p><p> </p><p>He opened his mouth, ready to ask why she’d even bother wrapping such a gift, but he decided against it. At this point of his life, he had accepted that his sister had her own logic and any attempts to understand it were practically futile.</p><p> </p><p>Walking over he could see that the door was already propped open with the lights on. </p><p> </p><p>In retrospect, he should’ve caught on then that something was fishy.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’d you leave it by? Which shelf?” He called out towards her as he entered, moving further and further into the room before suddenly hearing the heavy door shut with a bang.</p><p> </p><p>He ran back over. “Yeri??”</p><p> </p><p>The handle wouldn’t budge.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeri? This isn’t funny. Open this now, we have to get back before they wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. It’s you.”</p><p> </p><p>Minseok would have flown backwards if it weren’t for the door behind him at the sudden sound of a very familiar voice, groggy with sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“J-Junmyeon? What the hell are you doing in here?”</p><p> </p><p>After their less than amicable break up last year, Junmyeon was the last person he wanted to see ---- it being 6 am on Christmas morning certainly didn’t make it any more pleasant to process either. </p><p> </p><p>“I wish I knew. Your sister texted me asking me to help move some things as part of some Christmas surprise for your parents, but I have a feeling that wasn’t the real surprise she was planning.”</p><p> </p><p>“God, as if things can’t get any worse…” he trailed off mumbling before pausing in realization. “Wait, you still text my sister?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just because you and I aren’t together anymore doesn’t mean I’m not still friends with your sister. We text all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>Minseok kept himself from rolling his eyes and stuttered out a tight sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Their family definitely took the breakup harder than he did. That was the frustrating thing about Junmyeon --- no matter how much Minseok could hate him, it was impossible to deny how others found him charming. He had this perfectly Angelic and trustworthy face. He had dubbed the look as an ‘engagement party free pass’; one glance at him would have in-laws stretching out their arms in welcome. Back then Minseok just laughed, finding the bit of pride Junmyeon had cute. </p><p> </p><p>But now it was just annoying. </p><p> </p><p>Especially considering how true it turned out to be. His parents didn’t want to let go of Junmyeon. </p><p> </p><p>And apparently neither did Yeri. </p><p> </p><p>Perfect Junmyeon and his stupid pretty face, stupid kindness, stupid friendliness, stupid easy going nature and warmth.</p><p> </p><p>There was no way anyone could date a man like that without trying to measure themselves up to the same standards and of course, inevitably falling short. </p><p> </p><p>Minseok always fell short in comparison. And he hated it. </p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of texts though, do you have your phone? Maybe we can call someone to come get us? I’m sure Yeri’s already left.”</p><p> </p><p>Minseok stopped his reverie of endless insecurities from steepening. He patted his pockets, trying to feel for the outline of a bulge. “My phone…..”</p><p> </p><p>“You left it outside, didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded dumbly and groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Ariana Grande’s voice came over the cafe speakers, a muted drowning entering the closet as she belted out with emotion.</p><p> </p><p>So, lock the door and throw out the key</p><p>Can't fight this no more, it's just you and me</p><p>And there's nothin' I, nothin' I, I can do</p><p>I'm stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you</p><p> </p><p>Amidst the song, the two could make out the distinct sound of the main doors of the cafe being shut and locked up. </p><p> </p><p>“Well. Kudos to Yeri for trying to set the mood before leaving.” Jun laughed good-naturedly before settling himself down against a wire stand shelf across from Minseok. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you seriously laughing now? I don’t know about you, but I’m not trying to spend my Christmas locked up with my ex.”</p><p> </p><p>So, go ahead and drive me insane</p><p>Baby, run your mouth, I still wouldn't change</p><p>Being stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you</p><p>I'm stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you, baby</p><p> </p><p>Minseok rolled his eyes and slid down the wall to get seated.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the song hummed in the background. At the end, the two found that Yeri had unfortunately, purposefully or not the big fan she is, left the song on loop. The song played on endlessly, and Minseok felt as if he was beginning to reach the verge of sleep until Junmyeon spoke up, absently commenting as he toyed with a small bag of coffee beans in his lap. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a while since I’ve had a cup.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of our signature blend?” Minseok murmured back, too far gone to logically reason why he’d bother. </p><p> </p><p>“No, just coffee. In general.”</p><p> </p><p>The clarification woke him up. Junmyeon used to always drink the caffeinated liquid, even going so far as to pester Minseok to brew him one each morning back when he used to help him out in the cafe. </p><p> </p><p>“You quit coffee?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Their eyes met. “No other cup tastes as good as yours. Figured I’d stop bothering with it all together.”</p><p> </p><p>He could swear the closet suddenly grew at least ten degrees warmer.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s with the unprovoked flattery?” </p><p> </p><p>“No flattery, just facts.” Junmyeon shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was the Holidays making him sentimental. Whatever it was, Minseok didn’t want to swoon over his ex’s words. </p><p> </p><p>A few minutes passed before Minseok spoke again, trying to bring himself back to reality and gain some control of the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we can wait another hour before trying to break down the door? I highly doubt Yeri would be cruel enough to keep us in here so long that either of us would miss the gift opening, let alone Christmas dinner.” </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon gave a lopsided grin, overflowing with eagerness as he quipped back. “I hope so. I'm Claus-trophobic.”</p><p> </p><p>Minseok bit back a smile and pretended to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Make one more pun and you won’t make it to next Christmas.”</p><p> </p><p>A mixture of laughter and disbelief erupted from Junmyeon.</p><p> </p><p>“You were always funnier than me. That’s what I like most about you.”</p><p> </p><p>Fumbling to stand, Minseok swallowed and tried to ignore how blatantly happy Junmyeon’s words made him feel. Or to linger on the accidental present tense use of like. </p><p> </p><p>Himself, better at something than he was? Impossible.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, he tries to give the door handle as tough of a turn as he can, but of course to no luck.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the thing about you. You’re much too delicate.” Junmyeon chided as he stepped closer, moving Minseok out the way as he gave the handle another try himself.</p><p> </p><p>Also to no luck. </p><p> </p><p>Minseok smirked. “If I couldn’t do it, you certainly can’t. I’m still stronger than you, no matter what you say, Jun.”</p><p> </p><p>It was the one thing he could pride himself on, being the sportier one between the two.</p><p> </p><p>“Jun?”</p><p> </p><p>He looked up, eyes widening as he realized the slip he made --- the soft nickname something he used all that time which felt so long ago. But more than anything, the incredulity in Junmyeon’s voice, and that undeniable look of hope in his face was practically sending him into cardiac arrest.</p><p> </p><p>He was still so fucking cute.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could gather himself to think of an answer, the door flew open from the other side. </p><p> </p><p>The two looked up to see Yeri finally holding her phone to pause Ariana’s voice before turning back to them with a haughty and giddy look. </p><p> </p><p>“How’d you like your Christmas gift this year? A whole morning together. Rather well planned coming from me, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“You should know I’m absolutely going to get you back for this.” Minseok muttered and attempted to calm his pulse rate as he exited the closet immediately.</p><p> </p><p>Yeri seemed to manage a sheepish look before looking up at Junmyeon, who didn’t seem nearly as upset. She walked him towards the cafe doors after flicking off the closet light. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to be playful. I made sure to come back not too late so you wouldn’t miss a real Christmas with your family.”</p><p> </p><p>All he did was sigh, giving her a squeeze on her shoulders, like he had never begrudged her in the first place to need his forgivance now.</p><p> </p><p>The two were about to exit before Minseok called out, midway from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on. I need to make Jun his morning cup of coffee before he leaves.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeri looked between the two in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon didn’t hold back a smile as he winked, whispering to Yeri before passing her to meet Minseok. “Guess I got another Christmas surprise.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>